What If
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: What if Horace and Halt hadn't showed up when they did during the encounter with Alda, Bryn and Jerome. What would've happened to Will? YAOI RAPE, NON-CON. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. Alda/Will Bryn/Will Jerome/Will. Slight Halt/Will.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: RAPE, YAOI DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jerome brought his cane around in a ringing crack across the back of Will's shoulders. With a cry of pain and shock, Will staggered forward as Bryn now brought his cane around and hit him across the side. By then Alda had regained his feet, furious with the way Will had evaded him, and he struck Will across the point of the shoulder.

The pain was excruciating and, with a sob of agony, Will dropped to his knees. As if on cue the three BattleSchool apprentices crowded forward, trapping him as they raised the heavy canes.

Will choked out a feeble scream as the canes came down upon him in various places, the most painful being the one that cracked across his back. The beating was merciless and Will, knowing the reason for this brutal attack, wished that Horace had saved him from the wild boar instead of the other way around.

A hand gripping his brown hair caused him to moan in pain, Alda laughed.

"Looks like the Ranger baby needs a worse punishment. I don't see any tears."

Will watched him in horror as Bryn held up his cane and offered to give the Ranger apprentice the worst beating of his life.

"No, that won't be necessary," Alda replied simply, smirking when he looked to the other boy, Jerome. "I have a better idea."

Jerome raised an eyebrow as well as Bryn, "And what would that be?" Bryn asked.

"You'll see." Alda said, his smirk widening.

Will already had a bad feeling about this, if he had just listened to his instincts like Halt always told him to do then maybe he could've avoided this. But it was too late now. He was caught, and at these boys mercy.

A cold hand sliding up the front of his shirt made him start violently, Alda's hand buried deep into his brown hair kept him in painful check. "Now, now Ranger baby, don't go making this harder for us or we'll make sure you experience so much pain you'll be begging for death." Alda warned, his words dripping like poison from his sharp tongue. Bryn and Jerome nodded, grins spreading out onto their faces as they watched Will writhe against Alda, the boys free hand feeling underneath his shirt in a way that was most uncomfortable.

Will gasped and sucked in a breath, Alda's calloused fingers had found his left nipple and were fondling it almost painfully, tweaking and pinching it to make it hard. When he had finished the left his hand snaked onto the right, giving it nearly the same treatment.

"Pull his shirt up," Alda growled, staring right at Jerome who nodded and with little care yanked Will's shirt up to his neck so Alda could lean forward and take the hardening nub into his mouth, tongue dancing across the pink bit of skin, sucking. Will shivered, arching away from the other boy, but Alda followed, nipping the nub in his mouth as punishment for Will's disobedience.

The Ranger apprentice whimpered, biting his lip and feeling some fear as he watched Jerome who was before him. The boy had developed what Will knew was an erection, he could see it making a tent in his standard BattleSchool clothes and a thought suddenly passed through his head. Alda's punishment wasn't going to just be some creepy advances that led to nipple sucking or unwanted touching on Will's part. Alda had something else on his mind.

Alda's lips suddenly pulled back and Will groaned softly when the cold air hit his exposed hard, wet nipples.

"See boys," smirked Alda, "he can be tamed."

Will scowled and bared his teeth as he snarled at the three, "You're all just a bunch of cowards, ganging up to attack another apprentice like this, when Sir Rodney finds out he'll banish-"

Alda cut Will off, "Rodney won't be finding out about this," he chuckled, beckoning Bryn over to were Jerome was, "no, Sir Rodney will know nothing about this just as no one but us will know about it. You see I have a little plan that will keep you from talking. It would be truly embarrassing and degrading not only to you but to you're puny master Halt as well if anyone were to find out that you were ruthlessly beaten and raped. Don't you think so?"

Will heard Jerome, Bryn and Alda laugh as the cruel boys words hit him. His brown eyes grew wide and he surged forward, ignoring the biting pain of his hair being pulled as he struggled. A punch to the gut stole his breath from him and Will slumped immediately, gasping for air as Bryn started to manhandle him.

He felt like he was drowning in a sea of bodies. Will was pressed tight, and nearly flush against Bryn who held his arms now while Jerome stripped him of his Ranger cloak, shirt and trousers, Alda looking on seeming pleased. After a few minutes of stripping the Ranger of his clothes, Alda called a stop.

"Enough, I believe he is ready the way he is. I won't bother to prepare him like someone else might," he looked Will in the eyes and winked, mouthing 'Halt' before he continued, "I want it to truly look like he was brutalized by some wandering criminal or thief."

Will shook his head, "No," he breathed as Alda drew close behind him and he struggled, Bryn tightened his grip and Will was forced to press even closer to Bryn. Clumsy fingers took his underpants off swiftly and Will shivered violently as the cold assaulted his backside, seems as the rest of him was pressed firmly to Bryn.

"Hold him tight Bryn." Alda growled, noting how Jerome seemed to almost be drooling at the sight of the Ranger boys naked ass presented before them. "I don't want him struggling too much."

He heard the shuffle of clothing and then he felt something hot and hard probing his hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle. Without much warning, other than two hands roughly gripping his hips, Alda pushed deep within him. A scream tore out of Will's throat and tears instantly pushed past his eyelashes to dance down his cheeks. Alda didn't give Will a minute to adjust as he started a quick pace of thrusts, tearing the small boys body apart.

"Ranger's are very small," Bryn commented randomly, he had only been thinking of that because he was holding Will well off the snowy ground as Alda pounded into the small body before him. Lithe, fit, deliciously innocent and a virgin Bryn mused silently, feeling himself getting hard from the apprentices on-going violation. He chuckled inwardly when he saw Jerome was having the same feelings as him and obviously Alda. He hoped there would be enough of the Ranger to go around once Alda was finished with him.

Will was shivering violently and his hands clutched at Bryn's chest, it being the only thing he could grasp, or cry into for that matter. "Pl-please," he begged, setting watery brown eyes on Bryn's stern face, "s-stop thi-is… I-i can't t-take it… n-no more!" To Will's dismay Bryn looked away, his gaze still passive and uncaring. He groaned and screamed as Alda's thrusts became even harder, he could hear the smack of Alda's skin against his as the older boy ground himself in deep once more then came. Hot liquid poured into him and he shook in slight shock when Alda pulled out and wiped some of the trailing cum on his back.

"Hmm," Alda murmured after pushing his cock back into his pants, "I didn't make him bleed, heh, go figure, guess you were right Jerome, you are bigger than me."

Jerome stepped forward, nodding and smirking, "If you want Alda I'll gladly make him bleed for you."

Alda seemed to ponder that for a moment, "Okay, but we need to be leaving soon, so make this quick and you're next Bryn."

Will felt sick as he listened to their conversation, he didn't have the voice to plea anymore, it was cracked and hoarse from screaming and groaning. Bryn's grip on him tightened and Will couldn't help but brace as Jerome's massive dick pushed into him, he felt even worse pain than before and wailed a broken scream.

Jerome was quick, far faster than Alda had been and Will wished he could just pass out and not feel the pain, or the blood and cum seeping from his entrance and dripping out into the snow below him. He was sweating heavily when Jerome finished and he trembled as he felt a giant load of seed spill into him, making his torn muscles ache and sting. Hell, his whole body ached.

"Good, now hurry up Bryn, Rodney will be missing us soon," Alda said in a snake-like tone. Bryn couldn't contain himself when he finally got his chance.

He sheathed himself immediately and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of the small Ranger in his arms, literally. By the time he was finished Will was half conscious in his arms, blood loss and the cold causing the apprentices state.

They sloppily put Will's clothes back onto him then left him in the clearing where they had found, and engaged, him before running off into the woods and back to where they were suppose to be. Sir Rodney wouldn't even had noticed them gone.

He laid in the cold snow, trembling constantly as the minutes past by. Will groggily wondered if Halt was back from the Castle yet, he mentally doubted it. The sly Ranger would have noticed by now that something was wrong. The tears that had been on Will's face were now gone, leaving little trails of frozen along his cheeks. He couldn't walk, of that Will was sure so is only hope was that Halt would come out and call him back to the small cabin they stayed in. Will's world seemed to dim and his eyelashes fluttered before everything went black.

"Will!" A familiar voice said, thick with shock. Will could just barely hear the voice again calling his name. "Will!"

Something was touching him, rubbing his arms and cupping his face, he panicked, crying out as he blindly thrashed away from the person, but whoever it was embraced him in a warm hug. At first he thought it was Bryn's hard chest but then as he snuggled closer to the warmth he felt the texture of a Ranger's cloak and smelt the comforting musky yet oddly fresh scent of Halt.

"H-..alt." he uttered, throat sore and used.

"Yes, it's me Will."

Will could easily imagine Halt's comforting face lingering over him, those mysterious eyes sparkling with concern, the thought comforted him and he grasped onto Halt's cloak with his numb hands. He felt pain while doing so and guessed Bryn had left some fierce bruises on his upper arms.

"Hold still," Halt said and Will obeyed, he felt Halt gather his legs and then stand. It was amazing how Halt, being the size he was, could easily carry Will as if he was no more than a little child. Halt was swift as he carried Will into the warmth of the fire heated cabin. Instead of laying Will on his usual bed Halt headed straight for his own bed. He laid his apprentice on the bed and pulled the Ranger cloak off him. The clothes Will was were wet from the snow and Halt made quick work of them. Bruises were everywhere on the small frail body before him and he couldn't help but feel some pity towards Will as he looked up and noticed the boys hurt expression.

"Will, I need to know what happened, who did this to you."

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Will turned away, shaking as he fought against the on coming tears that wanted to spill in front of his teacher and friend.

"Will, please," Halt coaxed gently. He knew being stern with the boy wouldn't get him anywhere, he needed to take the kind approach to finding out what happened to his apprentice.

Will sniffled and slowly turned over. Halt's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Will's teary eyes, they displayed so much hurt and betrayal. Then Will started to talk.

"Batt-leSchool apprentices.." He managed to croak, "Th-ree of th-them.. they attacked m-me…" Will trailed off and Halt's gaze flickered over his bruised body, landing on the bloodied underpants he wore.

"There is blood." Halt stated. Allowing Will to fill him in on the blood when he was ready.

Will took some deep breaths then shut his eyes, "T-they touched me H-alt."

There were a thousand alarm bells going off in Halt's mind as Will told him these BattleSchool students had touched him. It was all he needed to know. They had raped Will and left him out there in a state of shock, in the cold where he probably would've died if he hadn't found him. Halt felt a boiling rage start to build up within him. How dare three BattleSchool apprentices do this to a lone ranger, even if Will was still learning.

Will choked on a sob and Halt was jolted from his thoughts. His apprentice looked so tired and he still shook some. Cleaning him up could happen later on, after Will was in a more stable state.

He pulled a thick blanket out, one he usually kept hidden away unless it was a really cold winter, and drew it over the small form of his brutalized apprentice.

Leaning over he brushed away some of Will's brown hair from his face.

"Sleep, all will be well soon. I promise." He murmured softly.

Will nodded and felt himself warming up underneath the heavy down blanket. As his mind started to go blank he felt Halt's warm breath cascading over his face before soft lips surrounded by rough growing stubble pressed against his forehead.

"Sleep well," Halt murmured, repeating himself, "I promise they will pay."

* * *

**A/N**: This randomly came to me and it's pretty much based around that encounter Will has with Bryn, Alda and Jerome. It's like what would have happened (in my mind) if Horace and Halt hadn't been there to save him.

I might write more if I get some reviews.

:)

No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS STORY DEALS WITH RAPE. DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE!**

* * *

Cleaning Will up had been a challenge, Will, despite trying to be strong in front of his teacher, had broke down crying in shame when Halt had paused in shock when he glimpsed Will's battered body.

Now Halt was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching his student stumble over on still unstable legs. The pain Will was feeling was evident enough from the look on his face and Halt sighed. There were still matters to be dealt with, he still had to pay a visit to those BattleSchool apprentices. He silently mauled over what he was going to do. Confront them first, for have a talk with the Baron and Sir Rodney.

The bed dipped beside Halt and he glanced over, giving Will a mindless once over with his eyes. He was no healer but Halt knew Will would need some time to get over this, and Halt would allow him that time, even if it set them back aways.

"Will, I know this might be too soon, but I need to know their names," Halt's voice was warm as he spoke.

As those words ran through his head Will bit his lip, he knew Halt was going to ask it of him but still he couldn't help but feel sick when he thought of Alda, Bryn and Jerome. He started to shake his head but Halt interrupted his refusal.

"I don't know what they said to you, but whatever it was it isn't true. The Baron and Sir Rodney will need to know about this whether or not you want them to. I have to report this Will, so please just make it easier for me and give me their names."

Halt watched Will shrug before caving to Halt's demands, "The first one," he looked away, wiping his eyes, "Alda. The second one was named Jerome and the third one was Bryn…" The apprentice trailed off and Halt couldn't help but feel another bout of pity for the small fifteen year old.

"Thank you," Halt murmured, shutting his eyes as he started to actually plan his action against those boys, Alda, Jerome and Bryn. All of them had committed an act that deemed them criminals so Halt thought it was only fair that they were charged as criminals. Rapists.

He wasn't paying much attention to anything than his thoughts when he felt Will lean over on him, cuddling him. Halt opened his eyes and couldn't help but notice the embarrassed look on his students face.

"Will," Halt started but Will cut him off.

"I'm sorry Halt.. I… I just need someone to hug right now, I feel," he paused searching for the right word, "I feel so alone."

At those words Halt turned almost too fast for Will to see and gathered his broken apprentice in his arms, "Don't feel alone, I'm here." He murmured softly, feeling Will nod into his chest. Perhaps this was wrong but right now Halt knew Will needed the support and comfort after such an ordeal.

Will looked up at Halt's face, noting the small lines that defined him as being well seasoned and not as young as he used to be, still he believed the man couldn't be over forty-five years old, the salt and pepper hair he had hinted possibly late forties early fifties. That's a least what Will guessed. He smiled and felt somewhat at ease when Halt gave the tiniest up-turn of his lips back. "Thank you." Will replied and Halt merely nodded.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Halt moved with purpose through the clearing that was semi-full of BattleSchool apprentices warming up before their morning drills started. He didn't see Horace within the group and wondered if the boy was getting ready or finishing breakfast. Some of the students gave Halt odd looks, turning to whisper to each other about how mysterious and scary Ranger's were.

Taking quick strides he reached the stairs that wound up to where the Baron would be, and if he was lucky Sir Rodney as well.

He burst through the door, not taking any time to announce his presence. The Baron stood at Halt's sudden intrusion and Sir Rodney, to Halt's grim delight, whipped around. A smile spread over Rodney's face and he stepped forward, "Halt! So good to see you, how is Will's training coming along?"

The Baron had a slight frown on his face but it left when he awaited Halt's reply.

"I'm glad you asked," Halt said curtly, his voice sounding anything but glad. "Yesterday evening I returned from some business to find Will not where he was suppose to be. I found him in the practice field where he had been practicing his bow skills."

Sir Rodney smiled, "That's all well, Halt."

"Yes very much so," the Baron added, "but why are you gracing us with your presence?"

"I'm not finished," Halt replied, "I found him unconscious in the snow. He told me that three BattleSchool apprentices approached and attacked him." Halt's eyes flickered to watch Rodney's face change suddenly.

"BattleSchool apprentices?" Sir Rodney asked, and Halt nodded. "That's hardly possible, all of them were accounted for yesterday during morning and afternoon drills."

"Well if you'd like you could take it up with Will, but I will assure you, once you see Will, if you do nothing against those three boys I will take it upon myself to punish them in a way I see fit." Halt's hand was resting steadily against his saxe knife and he hoped Rodney got his point.

The Baron noticed Halt's hand and shook his head, "I'm assuming you will be taking Rodney to your cabin then?"

"Yes." Halt said.

"Go then," he said and turned back to the papers he had on his desk.

Halt gestured for Rodney to exist first and the man did. Halt was just about to follow when the Baron's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Halt. If Rodney doesn't see it fit to punish those boys then you must promise me you will not do anything against them."

Halt turned his grim gaze on the Baron, "I don't think he will see it that way but yes, I will keep my word not to do anything to them." With that the Ranger left the room with a flourish of his cloak.

* * *

Sir Rodney couldn't believe it, yet the angry colour of deep bruises was enough to convince him that his apprentices had done this to Will and that had been before Halt had quietly told him Will had also been raped. He was furious, the damage they had caused the Ranger apprentice was mentally enough to keep any apprentice from continuing on his training. Just seeing Halt comfort the boy in front of him was proof that it was bad, the usual grim Ranger would never had gone out of his way to give Will a very faint smile if he thought the boy could handle this himself.

"Halt, Will, I am so sorry about this," he said, breaking the silence, "I cannot fathom what caused any BattleSchool apprentice to come out here just to attack a lone Ranger apprentice." Sir Rodney's face told Halt, and Will that he was embarrassed about the acts of his trusted students. Suddenly a flame was lit within his eyes and the man stood, "I need their names, I will deal with them myself."

"Alda, Jerome and Bryn." Halt provided easily but he noticed Will flinch at the names and he didn't resist when his brown eyed apprentice nuzzled close to his side.

Sir Rodney ignored the display of affection towards Halt from Will and said, "I will take my leave now. I must deal with those three."

Halt inwardly smirked, pleased with the way Rodney was fired up after seeing Will and he knew if anyone could punish those three well enough it was their own BattleSchool instructor.

"Halt?" Will's voice cut through the sudden silence like a knife, "Halt are you okay?"

The Ranger blinked and set his eyes on Will, "Yes, of course," he said trying to sound convincing.

Will nodded and Halt lifted his arm to wrap it around Will's fragile waist. His apprentice moved even closer, his frame pressed full against Halt's side. "Halt?" Will asked again, his brown eyes downcast when Halt looked.

"Yes Will?" Halt asked back, his voice still soft.

"Will you…" Will looked up at Halt's face, "Kiss me?"

With a few seconds of hesitation Halt gathered Will onto his lap and leaned up as Will leaned down from his elevated position. Their lips met and Will smiled into it, feeling Halt's rough growing-in-stubble on his face as the older Ranger took the lead. But it ended too soon when Halt pulled away and Will looked at his mentor with worried eyes.

Halt lifted a hand and cradled Will's face, "Don't look so worried, I am honoured you chose me, of all people, really Will but our positions aren't exactly good. Someone could mistake this for something that it isn't. And I can't have that. You have already been put through enough grief."

Will sighed, wrapping his arms around Halt's neck, hugging him as he replied, "Please Halt," Will uttered, his breath so hot against Halt's ear that the Ranger had to keep himself from shivering.

As if in reply Halt put his hand on Will's back, right between the shoulder blades and pulled Will right against him. "No one can know Will, if someone finds out they'll assume i am taking advantage of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Will murmured, smiling the tiniest bit as Halt placed a small kiss on his semi-exposed shoulder then almost lazily trailed them to his neck.

"Ha.." he gasped softly, enjoying Halt's soft kisses. The Ranger stopped though and Will nuzzled his face against Halt's neck, clearly happy enough just being held by the other.

Halt silently wondered what he was going to do, sure he had had urges before, like when he had been training Gilan but that wasn't now. His current apprentice had been attacked and raped less than a day ago and yet he was accepting Will's sudden, and most likely, confused feelings towards him.

The Ranger inwardly sighed as he subconsciously traced circles on Will's bruised back. Could he provide the security Will was obviously looking for?

Halt wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what to say about this chapter. I tried and yes there should be another chapter (hopefully I can write it) so yeah.. Erm.. I simply adore Will/Halt so yeaah XD it's what this story was coming down to anyway, or what it was going to come down to XD So I just sort of ignited the flame for it. Or something like that.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND HOPEFULLY THE THIRD CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON... heck hopefully you guys didn't mind this chapter

I promise some Alda, Bryn and Jerome butt-kicking in the next (:

**_Please review!_**

No flames though (this IS my first Ranger's Apprentice story!).

Ps: There might be mistakes, I was too lazy to re-read it and go over it so ignore those mistakes if any =D


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS STORY DEALS WITH RAPE. DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this twice in a row. Anyway I don't own Ranger's Apprentice just borrowing (:**

**

* * *

**

Alda cowered against the wall, ignoring the smug look of Horace as Sir Rodney yelled at him for things he new very well about but denied. "I had nothing to do with some bitch Ranger apprentice being attacked!" he exclaimed, not caring Sir Rodney's face at his colourful language.

"That is a lie Alda and you know it," the man growled, a menacing look in his eyes, "if you confess your punishment will be less, you have committed a very serious crime." Before he could continue though he looked at Horace waving the muscular boy away, not wanting him hear about Will's state until Will or Halt told informed him of it.

Once Horace had left Rodney stalked up to Alda, gripping the boys collar and yanking him forwards so their noses almost touched. "You've committed a crime that could send you to prison if the court and King Duncan see it fit. You and your pathetic group of mongrels!"

Alda flinched and averted his gaze but Sir Rodney's fury was far from over.

"I thought of you as a respectable boy despite your lack of practice for drills and obvious ignorance. But now I see I never should have allowed you to join this school." Rodney paused and took a breath, his face was red with angry and his eyes glittered, "I'm giving you one hour to gather your belongings, find Bryn and Jerome then report to the Baron's office. I assure you if you even try to run or elude your soon to be sentence I will send a Ranger after you all, and I'm sure you know which one."

Alda nodded fearfully, he recalled seeing Halt the local Ranger around once or twice speaking with the Baron and/or Sir Rodney and he knew what Halt lacked in size he probably gained in determination and stamina. Alda also knew Ranger's almost never missed their targets when it came to tracking down and hunting a thief or criminal… The thought of having Halt, furious over what they had done to Will, chasing him down with that scary looking long-bow made him want to be in prison instead of meet an slow and painful death by arrow.

"Now gather your things and find your twisted friends then report to the Baron's office!" Sir Rodney yelled, before shoving Alda away from him with a disgusting look on his face. Oh how he wanted to paddle the disobedience out of that second-year boy but he knew the Baron would be having a word with him if he even tried to punish Alda, or any of his friends, in that way.

He stalked away from Alda and headed straight for the Baron's office. He had a few words that needed to be said before those three arrived.

* * *

Will was sitting stiffly by the crackling fire a lost expression on his face. Halt regarded the boy with pity, ever since two days ago Will had been normal as usual, ever since the boar hunt he had been happy that Horace and him had finally accepted each other as friends. But now all that progress had gone down the drain, it was because of saving Horace from the boar that had caused all this, all Will's pain and suffering was caused by jealousy.

Halt wondered what he should do about it all, Will had openly expressed his feelings to him but Halt found it wrong that his apprentice should want to be held and touched like that so soon after being violated.

He shook his head, somehow he would figure everything out, but at the moment he needed Will to gain his confidence again and be the boy he had selected to be a Ranger.

"Halt," Will's hushed voice sounded above the crackling of burning wood and Halt watched as Will turned, his movements stiff and obviously uncomfortable. Will's eyes hesitantly met Halt's and Halt blinked.

"Yes Will?" He asked, afraid of what Will might ask of him.

Will lifted his hands and then proceeded to bury his face in them, "I need your help," he uttered as he started to tremble. Halt was up in an instant, kneeling beside the sobbing boy.

"I'm here Will," Halt murmured softly into the others brown hair, he had pulled the apprentice close and was gently rubbing his back, trying to ignore the feel of fat tears as they dropped onto, and soaking through, his shirt. Will's crying went on for a few minutes before it stopped.

When Will pulled back he leaned up, brown eyes watery and face flushed from the crying. He wrapped his arms around Halt's neck and sighed in content when Halt's strong arms encircled him in return.

"Can you help me up?" Will asked, whispering the question into Halt's ear. Halt nodded and with one easy movement he had pulled Will up into a standing position. "I'm so pathetic," he murmured, his arms still around Halt's neck, "I can't even get up without your help."

Halt sighed softly, noticing he'd soon need to go feed Abelard and Tug before it got dark. "You aren't pathetic," he said as he looked into Will's hopeless eyes, "you're just recovering from a vicious attack. What you are going through is what anyone else in your position would have to go through. Even myself."

Halt's words brought a little comfort to Will but still he felt stupid for relying on his mentor so much.

"I suppose, Halt, that you're right…"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Halt asked, a tiny bit of humour glittering within his eyes as he spoke and Will smiled in return, shaking his head.

"Now, where did you want to go?"

Will shrugged, "I just wanted to stand, sitting makes me feel so useless."

"Well I must go tend to the horses," Halt said softly, knowing Will would feel guilty that Halt was dealing with both horses by himself.

"May I come out with you?" Will asked hopefully, he was missing Tug after only two days of being bedridden and the desire to see the merry little creature was too great for Will to just wordlessly allow Halt to go out by himself.

Halt gave Will a good once over before wondering if his apprentice would even be able to dress for the cold of winter without his help. He went out on a limb. "Of course, Tug will be glad to see you."

A bright smile lit up Will's face and he nuzzled his face against the crook of Halt's neck, "Thank you."

"Now will you be able to dress into warmer clothing or do I need to help?"

Will bit his lip, frowning, "I hadn't thought of that… I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself, if it's too much of a hassle though Halt I can just wait till tomorrow."

Halt watched Will as he gently agreed with the boy, "Perhaps that would be best."

Will nodded and looked back up at Halt, taking in the features that made Halt, well Halt. "Before you go to them could you… Erm, help me to my bed?"

Will felt embarrassed asking but Halt gave him a curt nod and, without much of a warning, swept him off his feet and carried him to his bed. Halt was gently, as usual, when he placed Will down and Will gave the Ranger a shy smile.

"Thanks." He said and received a 'you're welcome' as Halt left for the horses.

"I'll be back soon enough," the Ranger informed and mentally pictured Will nodding as he vanished out the door.

And so Will was left sitting on his bed alone, the fire still crackled and he found himself staring at the nearest wall, blankly letting himself go as he started to daydream.

The images were rather nice, his friend Horace standing tall and proud as he shook Will's hand just after the boar incident, Halt's, almost, loving embrace and offered shoulder to cry on when Will had buried his face into the Ranger cloak to hide his tears from the Knights and Horace… Then there was Alda, Jerome and Bryn, they had smirks on their faces, and Alda was the first to make a move, charging Will while Jerome and Bryn closed in on him as well just slower. The initial impact of Alda flying into him made Will jolt back to reality.

He shivered, convincing himself that it was just cool in the cabin and that he wasn't trembling out of fear and hatred towards the BattleSchool apprentices, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Pulling his legs painfully up onto the bed he leaned back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and wishing for Halt to be back. Right now he needed the older Ranger's support, maybe a hug, maybe a quick kiss, just anything to assure him that it was over and done with, that those three would never find him again and violate him like they had.

That Halt would be there to protect him if they ever did… Halt, where was he anyway? Surely he couldn't remember that tending to the horses took that long, perhaps he was just going a bit crazy, maybe it had always taken this long to feed, groom and check their shoes for anything.

Will felt somewhat paranoid, the fire popped in the other room and he jumped, groaning as pain shot up his back, he tried to blink back tears but he failed and they trickled down his cheeks anyway. Still trembling and in pain he rolled over onto his side, facing away from the door and shut his eyes, forcing himself to ignore all the weird sounds that, oddly enough, he had never took any notice of until now. Now he actually had demons that could haunt him, attack him and brutally take him. He continued to sob, shaking as he listened to the wind that had suddenly picked up. Every creak in the cabin sounded like something creeping towards him and eventually he cried himself into a fitful sleep.

His last conscious thoughts being his fear of Alda's gang and his longing for Halt.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Shorter than the other two chapters... I've been so busy so I haven't had the chance to continue this so this might be the last chapter for at least a week (exams all next two weeks). I hope it turned out okay Dx Don't worry there will hopefully be more with Alda, Jerome and Bryn getting sentenced and stuff so yeah. Some time there will be some Will/Halt smut but not right now. It's too soon for Will. Anyway, enjoy. There might be mistakes so just ignore them for now XD

**Review please!**

No flames though, this IS my first Ranger's Apprentice fic (:


	4. NOTE

Cry4theDevil here.

It's shocking how many reviews this story has gotten (29 is a lot for me) and I love the feedback, whether good or bad, and the favourites, and alerts but unfortunately I have something that isn't easy to say.

This story is stuck. It's been, what... over a year since I started it? And try and try again I cannot get past chapter three. I believe this is from lack of interest and inspiration for the story. Numerous times I've tried to muscle out another chapter but each time I fail. Many times I've thought about deleting the whole fic but tried to keep positive thinking perhaps I might suddenly get inspiration or plot ideas (as when I started this there was really no plot past the rape).

I'm ashamed to say all that but even more ashamed to admit this story is less than perfect, in fact less than acceptable to have been posted on fanfiction. My standards and writing skill has gone up since I began this and now I see no way to continue this unless I rewrote the whole thing.

It pains me to inform all those who reviewed/faved/alerted that I cannot continue this story and believe me I've tried. It also saddens me to admit that it took me a year to finally realize that.

Inspiration willing, I may someday be able to finish or rewrite it.

I hope you can all forgive me D:

Humbled and defeated,

Cry4theDevil.


End file.
